Den allra första julen
by LoveZoraLancasteranSonnyMunroe
Summary: Det är den första julen Amanda och Alyssa firar tillsammans... du vet den där julen när de spelade ett spratt på Alyssas farmor. Låt oss börja från början skall vi. "Det här är den svenska versionen av The very first christmas."
1. Chapter 1

**Det har gått nästan ett år sedan Amanda och Alyssa träffades.. låt oss säga att de har orsakat en hel del problem. Låt oss säga den första julen de firade tillsammans. Du vet den där när de drog ett spratt på Alyssas farmor. Låt oss börja från början skall vi.**

* * *

" Det är redan den första december och det känns som att det är flera år innan lovet börjar.", Stönade Amanda medan Alyssa skrattade lite. Det var snart jul vilket betydde att det fanns mycket att göra. Du har massor av rester du måste göra i skolan.  
"Kom igen Amanda, det är inte så farligt.", sa Alyssa medan Amanda tittade konstigt på henne.  
"Inte så farligt, inte så farligt. Först behövde jag byta skola, sen kan inte folk se skillnaden på oss, i början var det kanske roligt men nu börjar det bli jobbigt.", sa Amanda buttert innan hon vände sig om så att hon tittade på taket. Alyssa skakade lite på huvudet innan hon fortsatte på sin läxa.  
"Okej kom igen goody two shoes, nu ska vi göra något kul.", sa Amanda och drog upp Alyssa innan de sprang ut ur deras rum och ner för trappa innan de började klä på sig.  
"Woho var är ni på väg?", frågade Alyssas pappa vilket fick flickorna att titta på varandra.  
"Ut.", sa de medan Roger skakade på huvudet.  
"Var bara hemma i tid till middagen.", skrek han innan han vände sig om och gick över till Diane. "Var får de all sin energi ifrån.", sa Roger vilket fick henne att skratta lite.  
"De är barn, de är så där.", sa hon medan Roger nickade lite medan han tänkte.

* * *

"Amanda var ska vi?", frågade Alyssa medan Amanda flinade lite. "Amanda.", sa Alyssa igen innan båda började springa. De stannade plötsligt utanför en godisaffär. "Godisaffären verkligen. Du vet att vi bara får äta godis på lördagar.", sa Alyssa vilket fick Amanda att nicka.  
"Det är det som gör det så roligt.", sa hon vilket fick Alyssa att börja skratta innan båda sprang in. "Så vad ska vi köpa?", frågade Amanda medan de tittade runt.  
"Åh titta, jag trodde de hade slutat sälja dem här.", sa Alyssa och höll upp en rosa gris vilket fick Amanda att börja skratta innan hon gjorde ett grisljud.  
"Kan jag hjälpa er flickor med något?", frågade en kille som jobbade i affären vilket fick tjejerna att nicka.  
"Vi vill ha något sött, men inte för sött.", började Amanda.  
"Det måste vara lite surt också.", sa Alyssa medan Amanda nickade med ett stort flin i hennes ansikte.  
"Väll låst oss se vad vi har..", sa han medan flickorna följde honom.

* * *

"Puh, jag kommer inte ihåg sist jag gjorde någonting sånt här.", sa Alyssa på vägen hem med varsin söt men ändå sura klubba i deras händer. I deras andra hand hade de en påse godis.  
"Jag vet", sa Amanda innan ett stort flin sprak ut i hennes ansikte igen."Alyssa kom igen.", sa hon innan de sprang upp för backen innan båda började glida ner.

* * *

"Flickor ni är fulla med snö. Gå och byt om på en gång.", sa Diane strängt vilket fick flickorna att nicka innan de sprang upp för trappan utan att Diane visste vad de gömde.  
"Det var nära.", sa Amanda medan både flickorna flinade.

* * *

**Jag hoppas att ni gillade första kapitlet. Som ni kanske förstår så kommer det komma ett kapitel varje dag ända till jul vilket betyder att det kommer bli fyra kapitel idag.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Här kommer andra kapitlet**

* * *

"Flickor det är dags att vakna, ni kommer bli sena till skolan.", sa Diane och slog på lampan i flickornas sovrum och såg det sötaste någonsin. Hon visste att de var nära men det är var väldigt gulligt. Båda flickorna hade varsin säng men nu låg båda två i samma säng. Amanda låg med hennes huvud på Alyssas axel och Alyssa hade sitt huvud på Amandas. "Det är nästan synd att behöva väcka er.", sa Diane innan hon drog av dem täcket vilket fick båda flickorna att stöna innan de kröp närmre varandra på grund av värmen från den andra. "Kom igen dubbelgångarna vakna.", sa Diane igen medan hon satte sig ner och började tickla dem. Hon log lite när Roger kom in. Hon behövde inte säga någonting för Roger kom och hjälpte tickla dem vilket fick tjejerna att kikna av skratt.  
"Okej, vi är vakna, vi är vakna.", sa båda innan de hoppade ner från sängen.

* * *

Alyssa och Amanda fnittrade lite när de kom ner med exakt likadana kläder. Den enda skillnaden just nu var att Amandas hårspännen var högre upp på huvudet än Alyssas.  
"Wow kommer inte era lärare att ha lite problem nu.", sa Roger med ett flin vilket fick Diane att skratta.  
"Det är poängen dummer.", sa Amanda och satt ner på en av stolarna.  
"Väll ni två ser väldigt söta ut.", sa Diane leende vilket fick både flickorna att ge henne ett litet leende.

* * *

Amanda och Alyssa log och stönade under lektionen. De hade mrs Rogers som lärare, ja hon kanske är den snällaste av alla lärare på skolan men hon är också sträng.  
"Alyssa.", sa hon vilket fick båda flickorna att komma ut ur deras dagdröm. "Så vad är ditt svar?", frågade hon medan Amanda tittade runt. Ja de hade bytt plats idag.  
"Att kor har fyra magar.", sa Amanda vilket fick hela klassen att skratta medan Alyssa stönade mentalt.  
"Alyssa frågan var, har en hund, vilken ras som helst något nyckelben.", sa mrs Rogers vilket fick Amanda att sjunka ner i stolen.  
"Nej.", sa hon medan mrs Rogers nickade.

* * *

"Det där var så skämigt.", sa Amanda medan hon gick ut från klassrummet med Alyssa.  
"Det menar du inte.", sa Alyssa sarkastiskt vilket fick Amanda att himla med ögonen lite. Flickorna gick förbi några barn som hälsade vilket fick flickorna att stöna.  
"Hur kommer det sig att de inte ser någon skillnad på oss?", frågade Amanda Alyssa vilket fick henne att rycka på axlarna. "Jag menar, jag är vänsterhänt, du är högerhänt, du har lite mörkare hår, jag har mer blå ögon medan du har mer gröna, jag är kortare du har större ögon än mig. Jag menar kom ighen, hur kan man inte se skillnad på oss.", sa Amanda medan Alyssa höll med.  
"Men det är ändå rätt kul eller hur.", sa Alyssa.  
"Jag.", sa Amanda leende innan de stoppade armarna runt varandra.

* * *

"Så hur var skolan?", frågade Vincenzo, eller Vinnie som Amanda gillade att kalla honom.  
"Okej.", sa båda och rykte på axlarna. Vincenzo stängde dörren efter dem innan han hoppade in i förarsätet med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck. Vincenzo är deras betjänt om du kommer ihåg. Du vet killen som fick reda om flickorna först av alla. Väll under hela resan hem han var mer förvirrad än någonsin.

* * *

**Hoppas du gillar det.**


End file.
